The Laws and Anatomy of Lovers
by LemonKewkiez
Summary: An incident between a hospital and the prosecution office led to the fateful encounter between Dr. Katara Moon and Prosecutor Zuko Agni. It was obvious they will butt heads in the future. With a little, unexpected push, will their relationship blossom into something greater?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

An incident between a hospital and the prosecution office led to the fateful encounter between Dr. Katara Moon and Prosecutor Zuko Agni. It was obvious they will butt heads in the future. With a little, unexpected push, will their relationship blossom into something greater?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Dr. Katara Moon's heels clicked against the smooth floors of the ICU hallways as she made her way towards the security room of the hospital. Frustrated from her thirty-six hour shift, she wasn't in the mood to deal with any nonsense. Especially this nonsense.

During the middle of the night, a patient was admitted to Bei Fong Hospital. Victim to a gunshot wound and witness to an investigation was Mr. Henry King. He was brought immediately to the hospital and became Katara's patient, as she was on call at that time. The wound was minor and did not require surgery, making Dr. Moon's shift much more enjoyable; until he escaped the following morning.

Katara arrived at the door of the security room and raised her identification card against the scanner besides the entrance. A beep signaled the brunette to push against the doors into a room filled with screenings of the numerous cameras scattered throughout the hospital.

"Finally, I thought I have to wait another century before you arrived," a woman with short,black hair said with sarcasm as Katara walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Toph, the interns were acting like trapped mice the moment the lockdown was issued. I had to calm them down and get them back on task before coming here." Katara's tone reeks of irritation. She walked towards the shorter doctor before turning towards the screens.

"I've checked all the cameras of the entrances of this hospital. None of them showed any patient leaving the premises in the last hour," Toph said as Katara growled in frustration.

"Was the attorney office called?"

"Twenty minutes ago. They should be arriving any minute now."

"Great. Now I have to talk to them and probably get chewed out for not keeping a close eye on my patient." Katara exclaimed as Toph chuckled in response.

"If you're worried about losing your job, don't worry about that. You're one of the top doctors here. Plus, my parents adore you. They won't let you go easily." Katara smiled. Her and Toph were childhood friends who practically spent every waking second together. From attending elementary school together to graduating medical school together, they were there for each other for decades. With the help from Toph's parents, they were able to land a job in Bei Fong Hospital immediately upon graduation. At first, colleagues presumed they were inexperience and only got the job due to connections. But, they proved that to be false as they soon became the top doctors in the institute, earning the respect they deserve.

"Oh, take a look. They're here," Toph pointed towards the screen of the front entrance where a group of people in black suits walked into the hospital.

"That's my cue to head down. I'll tell you about it later," Katara said as she waved to her friend before walking out.

I can not wait until all this is over so I can go home and get some sleep Katara thought to herself as she walked towards the lobby. Should I buy food on my way home or should I whip something up at home? I'm pretty tired, so I might just buy something. But the question is from where?

Lost in her thoughts, Katara was unaware of her surroundings, so it wasn't a surprise for her to bump into something.

A hard, warm something.

Or someone.

Surprised from the impact, Katara lost her balance and started falling backwards. Well, isn't this the perfect way to end this shift. Just perfect Katara thought as her body got closer to the ground. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand under her lower back, pulling her up towards a very warm chest.

"Agni! Look at where you're going!" a deep, husky voice yelled out. Katara finally snapped out of her dazed as she lifted her face slowly to face the person whom she bumped into. Blue eyes locked with gold ones and Katara let out a small gasp. In front of her was probably the most handsome man she has ever seen. No, he was the most handsome man she has ever seen. She stared back at him as she studied his gorgeous face silently. He had a sharp jawline that she swore could cut through anything, a tall prominent nose that stood proudly upon his face, and, Lui and La, his eyes. They were like orbs of gold, glistening in the light and captivating her attention entirely. He had jet black hair that was slicked back stylishly, but she knew it would be as soft as she imagined when there was no hair gel holding it in place. His skin was as smooth as cream and had no blemishes except for the big, prominent, red scar over his left eye. Being a doctor, she was able to tell it was a burn immediately. This, however, did not deter the man's beauty nor Katara's interest.

"Hello? Are you deaf?" the voice asked more angrily, now shaking her body a little. She stood straight immediately and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You should watch where you're walking too," Katara retorted back with a huff as she brushed off the nonexistent dust on her white coat. The man snorted back and was obviously pissed.

"I really don't have the time or the patience for this. Can you please just tell me where I can find Dr. Katara Moon?"

"This is she," Katara said with narrowed eyes.

"Well that explains a lot. Of course the doctor who lost her own patient wouldn't know to watch where she's walking," the man said, more pissed than ever.

"Excuse me?! You have no right to judge me on how I do my own job!" Katara is now screaming at the man and bystanders began to stare.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Prosecutor Zuko Agni. I'm here to look for Mr. Henry King," Zuko said quickly. "Lead me to the security office."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I made some minor changes and edit to the first chapter, nothing that changes the plot though. I hope you enjoy this new chapter ~ ~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Zuko Agni was not having a good day. And that is because of his case. A couple of days ago, CEO Mr. Zhao of a small weapon manufacturing company was found dead in one of the machines located in the factory. At first, many thought it was an accident. The man was drunk more often than not, so the employees believed he returned to the factory intoxicated and fell into the machine. After the autopsy was done, it was discovered that the man was strangled to death. Zuko jumped on the case the moment he heard about it. Who would miss out on a case like this? He is now regretting his choice. Just a little. When he thought he finally cracked the case, it turned out to be false hope. With Mr. Henry King, Zuko had a potential lead to start with again, but then the patient decided to run away. Now, Zuko have to travel to the hospital earlier than anticipated to help look for the missing man. Not to mention, the hot-headed doctor who bumped into him earlier and gave him immense attitude. He'd be lying, though, if he said he didn't think she was attractive. Zuko followed behind the doctor as she walked down the halls. His eyes roamed from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, studying her form. From the encounter earlier, Zuko was able to get a good look at her face. Her skin was a delicious shade of chocolate and her eyes were as big and blue as the ocean. If he stared into them any longer than he had, he knew he'd get lost in them. She had a small, button nose and nice, plump lips. Not to mention her luscious, brown curls that he fantasized burying his hands into. Now, having a good look at her body, Zuko was even more taken with her. Her frame was petite and slender, but her curves were full. He watched her as she walked, swaying her hips with every step. Zuko was intoxicated from the sight.

 _If only her attitude was more pleasant_ he thought to himself. _But I do like women with more passion than necessary._

"Here's the room." Dr. Moon announced as they stopped in front of a door. She waved her card over the scanner before pushing the doors open. "Take one of these cards. You'll have access to all the restricted doors in the building." She handed him a white card before closing the door behind them and walking towards the screens. "I got a chance to look at the tapes before you arrived. No one was seen leaving the hospital in the last hour."

"So he's still in here," Zuko said before turning to the group of men behind him. "Administer a search within the hospital." The men filed out the room on command before he turned towards the woman. "Dr. Moon, I need to discuss the incident with you."

 _And here is the moment I have been waiting for: to be judged_ Katara thought before turning to the man. She slouched her body from exhaustion as she leaned against a chair for support and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Prosecutor Agni, anything you need."

"How did you manage to lose this patient?" Zuko asked bluntly, eyeing her posture.

She sighed before beginning, "After checking up on his stats, I left his room to check up on my other patients."

"So you left your patient unattended?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"No, he was still under the supervision of the nurses in the ward, but being doctors, we are all busy people," Katara retorted back with the same vivacity as the prosecutor.

"And we prosecutors aren't busy?! We have all the time in the world to conduct searches that could have been easily avoided if you did your job correctly!" Zuko cried sarcastically. He knew he shouldn't be taking out his frustration on the doctor, but his progress with the case was really starting to bite his ass.

"I did do my job correctly. I look after all my patients with the utmost care, but I can't be at two places at once. I am a doctor not superwoman!"

"Agni, this woman and her attitude," Zuko breathed out angrily, turning away from Katara.

"My attitude?! What about yours? Your attitude is as worse as mine, if not worse!" Katara was furious now. "Who do you think you are treating people you hardly known with such disrespect? The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Tch," Zuko ignored her and stared at the door.

"And now you won't even acknowledge what you did wrong. It's people like you that make me question my taste in me-." She was about to finish her statement when, suddenly, Zuko's phone rang.

"Hello...yes this is he…," Zuko turned and started walking away from her. _Gods, I almost said too much. If he knew I felt attracted to him, it will only fuel his ego which is far to big already. I can't let my emotions take over._

"He's found," Zuko announced as he returned, breaking Katara out of her internal conflict.

* * *

Upon arrival to Mr. King's room, Zuko began conducting his interview immediately.

"Mr. King, can you please give me detail description of the incident last night before you were shot?" he inquired.

"NO! I must not say anything. He's going to come after me," Mr. King said terrified. "No more questions. GO AWAY! He's going to find me." He was now frantically waving his arms in attempt to usher out the people in his room.

"You are safe with us. He won't find you. Now will you please tell us what happened."

"NO!" The man continued on with his hysterical cries, and Zuko realizes this won't get him anywhere.

"Stay in front of his room. Make sure he does not leave again," Zuko said to the officers before leaving the room. Katara stood against the wall opposite of the room as she waited for the prosecutor to finish his interview. She looked up as she heard the doors slid open. "Dr. Moon, come with me. I need to conduct a formal interview with you." She snorted. _At least you acknowledge your screaming and yelling at me earlier was informal_ she thought before following him towards the doctors' lounge.

"Inform me of the condition of the patient when he arrived last night," Zuko said the moment he and Katara were seated on the couches located within the lounge. He started pulling out his laptop from his briefcase as he anticipated her response.

"Attitude and no manners," Katara laughed. "Mommy didn't teach you how to say 'please'?" She really wanted to test the prosecutor's patience.

Zuko looked up from the screen and shot a glare at her. "Please," he replied dryly.

Katara smirked before informing him of Mr. King's condition. "It was around two in the morning when patient Henry King was admitted to this hospital. Upon initial inspection, it was recorded that he suffered from a gunshot wound to his upper chest, near his right shoulder. The bullet did not go all the way through and didn't hit any major blood vessels or organs. It was removed from his body safely before we stitched him up," Katara said with a tone that defines professionalism; it would have been impossible to figure out her previous behavior towards the prosecutor. Zuko typed as she spoke.

"Can you tell me more about how he was acting upon admission?"

"His behavior was very much like how he was before. He was refusing care at first, but when promised he could be discharged as soon as I get the bullet out, he cooperated. I was then informed that he would not be allowed to leave until you arrive. When I delivered the news to Mr. King, he began screaming hysterically and demanded to leave. Eventually, he calmed down and I was able to leave him to the nurses."

"Shouldn't have left him in the first place," Zuko muttered under his breath as he continued to type. Katara heard it and shot him a glare. "That's all I need. Thank you Dr. Moon for your help. I hope we don't ever have to cross paths again." Zuko said as he closed his laptop and slip it into his bag before standing up and heading towards the door.

"I can say the same to you." Katara replied without looking at him leave.

"Please watch over the patient carefully this time." He said spitefully before finally closing the door behind him.

 _Damn him_ Katara thought.

* * *

Zuko took a deep breath when he stepped outside. Being in the same room as that woman was infuriating. He felt extremely attracted to her, but her attitude kept his blood shimmering the whole time.

 _What should I do_ Zuko wondered to himself. _A woman like her will definitely keep me entertain, not just in be-._ His phone rang before his thoughts could get any further.

"Hey Sparky, I heard you're in the hospital." Zuko heard the familiar voice of his friend through the phone and his shoulders relaxed.

"Hey Toph. How did you know?"

"I heard some nurses gossiping about a hot guy with a huge scar walking around the hospital." Zuko chuckled; blunt as ever. Zuko first met Toph at one of his father's company dinner. The Bei Fongs were a close family friend of the Agnis. Their straight to the point and blunt personality allowed them to bond quickly and become friends. "I'm assuming you were here for the Henry King case?"

"Yep. A shitty start to a shitty day."

"Then you must have met Katara." Toph couldn't hide her excitement anymore.

"You know her?" Zuko's interest increased ten folds.

"Yeah, she is that childhood friend I'm always telling you about."

"Now I see why you're always pushing me to meet her. That woman has fire, definitely my type. Physically," Zuko stated as he rolled his eyes. "She has a temper that rivals mine and an attitude that can set men running. I met her for the first time today and all we did was bicker."

"Well, if you're still interested, I could still arrange a blind date between you too," Toph snickered over the phone.

"I doubt she'll agree to a date when she hears it's with me. I guess I'm just too sexy for her to handle," Zuko joked as he leaned against the concrete walls of the hospital.

"Don't worry, I don't need to mention your name at all. She'll go and realize it's you, but it'll already be too late to back out. And, BHAM! You guys are now in love. Now that's what I call a great start to a great romance." He can no longer tell if she's kidding anymore after hearing about her absurd description of a relationship.

"Why are you trying so hard to get me a girlfriend anyways?"

"Because you, my friend, need a wife soon or else you're gonna go crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **I wanted to clarify something before I begin with another chapter. Toph is not blind in this story. I know it is a major trait of hers, but I decided to leave it out for the story.**

 **ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

"Do you hear me? This is ridiculous!" Katara exclaimed as she wiped the top of her marbled countertop vigorously. After today's events, Katara left work feeling more stressed than she should be. Zuko Agni knew exactly how to get under her skin. _So be it that he has dashingly good looks! Personality comes first and foremost. If he doesn't have a good personality, I shouldn't even bother!_ Katara kept telling herself this as she drove home, quite dangerously as she was exhausted and grumpy. But, whenever she thinks about the prosecutor, she wasn't just reminded of his temperamental attitude; she was also reminded about his handsome face. His hands on her lower back. How warm and hard his chest felt...the fire that ignites within herself whenever he was around.

"Yeah I hear you. Tough day with the prosecutor. You know what will get your mind off this? A date with an old friend of mine," Toph said as she finally looked up from her paperwork. She was never a person who wasted time. The moment she and Katara had entered the car, Katara began ranting about how awful her encounter with the prosecutor was. Since Toph already had a discussion with Zuko, she knew all the details already. But she wasn't going to tell Katara that. "Remember that friend I always said you'll be great with? With him being your type and you being his type, I thought why not actually set you guys up."

"Oh really?" Katara asked doubtfully. "Given my interactions today with a man that was considered my type, I think I better change my standards."

"Oh come on! Don't you trust me to know what kind of person is good for you?" Katara stopped her chores and looked at Toph. She gave Toph a long, hard stare as she weighed out her options. _Maybe this could be the one. Maybe this could be the guy that brings me out of this 'single era' in my life._

"Okay, but only under these conditions: I get to talk to the guy before I go on a date with him," Katara stated finally before returning to her chore.

 _Shit, I did not anticipate this_ Toph thought as she frantically search her head for a solution. _If she finds out it's Sparky, she'll never say yes._ She sighed. "Fine, I'll give you his number. But, since you're killing the surprise element of a blind date, which is the one good thing about these things, I have one condition too. You can not ask for his name."

"That's a weird condition," Katara said, not stopping her scrubbing, "but sure. As long as I can get to know him, I'm happy."

 _Bingo!_ Toph smirked as she picked up Katara's phone and inputted Zuko's number.

* * *

Since returning to his office, Zuko had been frantically searching for the document with the list of items found at the crime scene. He mumbled curses to himself as he flipped through one stack of paper. It did not help that there was probably hundreds of piles of documents scaling as high as his waist scattered throughout his office. To his coworkers, he always said it was his own organization system, but he knows that's bullshit. There was no organization whatsoever. There was no distinguishment between cases. There was no way of finding that paper. He continued his search until he was interrupted by the muffled sound of his phone ringing.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he pushed aside piles of papers to uncover his phone. At the fourth ring, Zuko finally excavated his phone — it was Toph. "What happened?" he said into the phone as he accepted the call.

"She said yes! Katara said yes to a blind date!" Toph exclaimed through the phone.

"That's good," Zuko said slightly disinterested as he continued his search. After looking through the stack in front of him and finding nothing, he growled, "FUCK!"

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. What got you in such a bad mood this time? Hopefully not another woman because I already got you one." He could feel her smirk through the call.

"No, this fucking document I need isn't turning up. I swear to Agni I placed it on my desk before leaving for the hospital."

"I'm not even surprised."

"What do you mean?" Zuko was not in the mood.

"You are the most messiest person alive. Your office looks more like a paper landfill than an office. And don't even get me started with your condo. That place is fucking disgusting. Please do me a huge favor and don't bring Katara to your place. Ever."

"It's not even that bad," Zuko mumbled under breath despite knowing it to be true.

"Which is why I'm saying you need to get a wife ASAP. Luckily for you, Katara loves cleaning. Why do you think I always have her over on Saturdays, besides her being my best friend." Zuko thought silently about what Toph said. _He would like being able to go home to someone to spend the night with. Not just for dirty deeds, but to confide in; to be comforted by; to reciprocate any feelings of love._

"Oh, that reminds me, Katara had some conditions," Toph said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "She said she will decide on going on a date with you after getting to know you."

"What? She's going to know it's me and say no before I even get a chance to speak." He is really starting to lose hope.

"Hold on, you didn't even let me finish. I gave her your phone number. She could be texting you right this moment. Who knows? But, when I gave her your number, I told her she can ask you anything she wants from your birthday to your sexual fetishes, but she is not allow to ask for your name."

"And she didn't see anything suspicious about that?" He was questioning the potential of this setup.

"Exactly, which made my life much easier."

"Then tell me what will happen if, let's say, she agrees on a date. We go out, she discovers it me, then she leaves."

"She wouldn't leave! Just work your 'Sparky-Charms' on her, have her fall in love with you so that when she does realize it's you, she'll be too infatuated to care." Zuko is seriously starting to doubt Toph's 'ingenious matchmaking plan'. Given his track record with relationships, luck was never on his side. It was the sole reason why he relied on hookups. The only girlfriend he ever committed to in the past was Mai, his childhood friend. But, given his very single status, it obviously didn't end well.

"This just seem too much of a hassle. I haven't had a committed relationship since Mai, and that was years ago."

"Zuko, listen to me when I say you guys are perfect for each other. As a self-acclaimed expert observer, I know a match when I see one. Plus, when have I ever been wrong?" Zuko knew the last part was true.

"Okay. I'll take part in your little game of playing cupid. But I am not promising you anything. So, if you're expecting godchildren in less than a year, you're fucking delusional," he said as he started his search for the document once again.

"Please, I'm not expecting anything from you. If anything, I think you're going to ruin my plan."

* * *

After Toph had left her apartment, Katara had been thinking of a way to start a conversation with this 'mysterious man'. She'd stare at her phone for who knows how long, playing different lines in her head. _Hey! So our friend Toph set us up...Hey, I'm Katara and I'm a doctor...Hi, I'm looking for a serious, committed relationship, so if that's not want you want , let me know...What's a hobby you have?_ They seemed to get worse and worse as she thought of more. Giving up for the time being, Katara carried on with her day. She finished cleaning her apartment, finished any remaining work, and by the time she was done, it was already well into the evening. Deciding that after a long day of work, she believed she deserved a nice, long bath. During her soak in the tub, Katara seemed to lost track of time and of her thoughts. Nothing from her horrible night at work to the wickedly handsome Zuko Agni ran through her mind as she relishes in the steaming water surrounding her body. The heat attacking her sore muscles, mending them from overuse and strain. She was in complete bliss. When she stepped out the shower and dried herself, she saw her phone screen flash as she wrapped the towel around her body. It was a text message from an unknown number.

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX : Hey, Toph gave me this number. Is this Katara?

 _It's him!_ Katara thought after reading the text. _And he knows my name_ she noted to herself.

Katara: Yes this is. And do you happen to be the mystery guy that my friend is trying to set me up with?

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX : Guilty

Katara: Why is it that you know my name but I am not allow to know yours?

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX: It adds on to the mystery ;)

Katara: Well is there anything I can call you besides 'mystery man'?

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX: hmm…. You can call me 'Blue Spirit'

Katara: Blue Spirit?

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX: It was my favorite character in a movie from my childhood :)

Katara giggled to herself at this. _This guy is pretty amusing_ she thought to herself as she inputted his nickname.

Blue Spirit: You think I'm a weirdo now don't you?

Katara: 100%

Blue Spirit: I swear I am much cooler and sexier in person

Katara: Hard to picture when the only thing I know about you is your favorite cartoon character

Blue Spirit: Hey! It is not just a cartoon character

Blue Spirit: What else would you like to know about me?

Katara: Let's start with the basics. How old are you?

Blue Spirit: 32

Katara: I'm 29. We're not that far apart

Blue Spirit: I'm still the older one though. My turn to ask a question. What do you look for in a guy?

Katara: Getting straight to the point aren't you?

Blue Spirit: Don't blame me. I need to know if you're worth staying up for.

Katara glanced at the clock and realized that it was two in the morning.

Katara: Oh, I am definitely worth staying up for ;)

Blue Spirit: A little cocky aren't we? Prove it to me that you're worth staying up for. Give me a little sneak peak :)

As soon as Katara read that message, her smile became a frown. _I just started talking to this guy, I don't even know his name, and he's asking me to send nudes?_

Katara: You are disgusting to even say that. We barely know each other and you expect me to respond with sexual favors? What is wrong with you?

Blue Spirit: Woah woah calm down. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to see how you look like. So I can have a face to a name.

Katara sighed in relief. She was glad that the guy had pure intentions. He was doing so well so far. She opened up her camera app and took a very flattering portrait of herself. Her full lips smiling at the camera revealed her dimpled cheeks. She sent it to Blue Spirit and waited for his response.

Blue Spirit: Wow. You're gorgeous you know?

She smiled.

Katara: Since I send you a picture, why don't you return the favor?

Blue Spirit: No can do :)

Katara: Why not!?

Blue Spirit: It adds on to the mystery :)

Katara: Then I don't want to speak with you anymore. Humph

Blue Spirit: Okay, fine. A little sneak peak. Are you prudish?

Katara: I'm a doctor, my timidness was left at the doors of medical school.

Blue Spirit: Good

Katara didn't respond. Instead, she waited for Blue Spirit to respond with his 'little sneak peak'. It seemed to take forever as she watched for the text bubble with the three dots to appear at the base of the chat. It was then, a picture was sent to her. It look a while to load, but when it did her jaws dropped to the floor. The picture was of the man's jaw that looked to be sculpted with rulers and protractors. At the top of the photo, his lips were in frame. They were thin but luscious at the same time. _How is that even possible._ And below his jawline was his naked, bare chest. It was only of his upper chest, but she could see the tops of his defined pecs. _He definitely works out._ Above were his sharply cut collar bones that Katara wished to nip with her teeth. His skin was pale and flawless. _Yue, this man is vision to behold. And I'm only seeing a small part of him._

Blue Spirit: Given your lack of response, you like what you see don't you ;) ?

Katara quickly snapped out of her dazed and typed her response.

Katara: When you asked if I was prudish, I was half expecting a dick pic LOL

Blue Spirit: Would you want that instead? I'll gladly obliged

Katara: NOOO! I was kidding. I'm glad you didn't.

Blue Spirit: Well, that's because I didn't want to ruin what we already have

Katara: Thanks Blue Spirit

* * *

To say Zuko was turned on was an understatement. In his conversation with Katara, she had been significantly more pleasant. He enjoyed talking to her. He enjoyed teasing her and riling a reaction out of her. Her personality was adorable, yet very realistic. He liked that. When he asked for a picture of her, he was expecting a goofy picture of her face, but what he got was the complete opposite. In what Katara meant to be an innocent picture, Zuko saw a woman he so desperately wanted. Her skin was practically glowing in the picture. _She probably just stepped out of the shower_ he thought to himself as he pictured the dark-skinned beauty soaked with water, her hair stuck to the nape of her neck. And that smile of hers – it was alluring. The way she smiled at the camera pulled something deep within Zuko that even he was unaware of.

Toph was right. He had fallen in love already.

Katara: So tell me a little more about yourself. What do you do for a living?

Zuko contemplated whether or not to say he was a prosecutor. It would be an obvious giveaway. Katara was a smart woman, she'll be able to easily piece one and one together.

Blue Spirit: I work in my father's company

Although this is technically true, it didn't reveal the whole truth. Agni Law Firm is the most prestigious law firm in the city. The company, founded by Azulon Agni, has rose to power after taking several big cases throughout the years. His father, Ozai Agni, is the current CEO of the the firm, Zuko being the next in line. But, truth be told, he didn't want to take control of the business. He enjoyed being in the court rather in his office all day, doing work that is not related to cases. Azula, his younger sister, had a better knack for management than he does. She had always been father's favorite, but Zuko was due to inherit the business since his family is very traditional.

Katara: Well, I already told you I'm a doctor.

Blue Spirit: You never told me your specialty

Katara: I'm a general surgeon

Blue Spirit: Smart and gorgeous. What are you not Katara?

Katara: Taken of course

Blue Spirit: That can easily change

Zuko had never been this forward. It had always been woman throwing themselves at him. He was a catch if he had to admit to himself. He was a relatively young prosecutor working for a famous law firm. He's definitely not at the short end of money or looks. In fact, he's extremely wealthy in both money and looks. Katara, though, doesn't seem to give a flying fuck about his reputation, wealth, or looks.

Katara: Now who is the cocky one? :)

Blue Spirit: I'm not cocky. Hopeful maybe

Zuko thought back at what Katara said about his ego earlier during their encounter in the hospital.

Blue Spirit: Okay, maybe a little cocky

Katara: Well, it has been great talking to you. I really enjoyed it. Sadly, I have an afternoon shift tomorrow at the hospital and I want to be well rested for that. Good night, I'll text you again soon (heart)

Zuko was surprised by the heart. _A little forward but much appreciated_ he smirked to himself before typing his response.

Blue Spirit: Good night love


End file.
